The invention relates to a seat back reclining mechanism for a vehicle seat.
It is known to provide a pivotal mount between a seat back frame member and a seat cushion frame member in a vehicle seat so that the reclining angle of the seat back can be adjusted relative the seat cushion. It is also known to provide a locking mechanism which is normally engaged to lock the seat back against adjusting movement and is selectively disengageable to permit adjustment of the seat back angle.